Play Time
by A Secret Masquerade
Summary: Gintoki needs money to pay the rent. Hijikata has an answer to his problem. But is everything truly as it seems? Rated for smexing of the m/m kind.


_Stupid Otose. How can I pay for the rent when I don't even have enough for Jump? Maybe I should try to find someone who needs a job done._

Gintoki paused in both thought and movement to sigh and get his bearings. After his landlady came for her money, the White Devil had left to get away from the shouting and items being thrown at him. Taking in his surroundings he realized that night had fallen and he was now in downtown Edo. The streets weren't nearly as crowded as they were during the day.

"You sir! Do you need a job taken care of? A lost heirloom? Someone out for your life or money? No matter what it is, me and my company will get it done. As long as you have the money for it, of course."

The man Gintoki latched onto looked at him nervously. Shaking his head the man backed away muttering something about crazy people walking the streets freely. With a sigh of defeat, the ex samurai looked around for someone else to badger.

"Anything for money, eh? My, my, you really are desperate."

The light haired man turned around lazily to look at the Shinsengumi Vice-Captain.

"A guy's got to eat."

"Sweets, no doubt."

"Hey I don't insult your weird food fetish with mayonnaise."

A vein throbbed in Hijikata's forehead, but he let the subject drop.

"In any case, I think I have a job for you."

"Don't bother; I don't take jobs from Shinsengumi." Gin made to walk away but was stopped by the other's voice.

"It pays 20,000 yen."

Toshiro held up a wad of yen to prove this. An internal debate raged within the other man on weather or not he should accept his enemies offer or go with out jump for a month to pay for the rent.

"Alright, what is it?"

The debate was short lived.

"Follow me."

Hijikata turned and walked down an alley. The Jack-of-all-Trades followed and they walked through the streets of the sleeping city. After twenty minutes they had reached a small hotel. Hijikata waved to the woman at the front desk, she nodded and they continued up the stairs.

"Hey what's with the hotel?"

"I'd rather have this transaction be a bit more private. I'll be paying for your silence as well."

The soldier brought them to a room and ushered Gin in before speaking again.

"I want you to give me a blow job."

"...What?"

"The payment is the same and considering what oral goes for in the red light district, it's a high price."

"No way, I'm not some prostitute."

"Actually, I think you are. For the night anyways. You already agreed, and I intend to make you keep your word."

Hijikata advanced on the bokuto wielder.

"...This will be the only time."

"I only need one time." he replied with a smirk.

Gintoki looked the other over, calculating. "I want the money up front."

"Half before, you'll get the rest afterward."

A smaller roll of bills passed hands. With a look from Hijikata, Sakata slowly got on his knees in front of the dark haired man. Giving one last reluctant look to the man above him, Gintoki undid the clasps and buckles that held the uniform pants up.

"I didn't know you were the type to go commando."

Hijikata just grunted and grabbed at the mass of hair, pulling the head attached closer to the dick that was already erect. Taking the hint, Gin put his mouth to a different use than that of talking.

Letting his mouth close just around the head, Gintoki teased the slit, eliciting a groan and a buck of the hips. Having a cock force fed to him, wasn't what Gintoki was expecting and choked a little. Overcoming this, he continued, drawing his tongue along the vein on the underside of the vice captain's erection. Small sucking noises could be heard as he worked on the organ. His mouth, an expert at this, had the Shinsengumi member breathing heavily quickly.

"I...haven't _-gasp-_ had a _-groan-_ b-blow job in a-a-awhile."

Gintoki, understanding far too well what that implied, began working on the member with a new vigor, tongue swirling around the head. A hand snaked up to cup the others balls, squeezing. It was too much at once and with a strangled moan Hijikata's white hot seed was let loose. There was too much for Gintoki to swallow and some leaked out of the corner of his mouth as the now limp penis was removed from his mouth.

"...That was fun."

"Says you, you eat too much mayonnaise. Your cum's starting to taste like it."

Hijikata didn't get annoyed at the other's words, still happy with his orgasm. Taking a few tissues from the box at the bed side, he cleaned himself off and offered a few to his lover. Tucking himself away, he rebut toned his pants and adjusted his uniform.

"You have some really freaky fetishes. Glad its my turn next."

"Gah, having you eat a parfait off of me sound freakier than you playing the part of a reluctant whore."

"All relative I guess. Well, I'll see you next week...bring a clean change of clothes."

"Don't you want to get off?"

"I can wait, see ya."

On his way out, the man with the permanent perm grabbed the stack of bills off the floor and muttered something about a magazine store being open still.


End file.
